User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Here are the owls of this Owlery: Birds |-|•= Amaryl is my personal owl. She is the one I use to deliver messages Out of Character. She's a snowy owl because of reasons. :P |-|•= Amaryl Number Two is Cecilie Eskildsen's owl. She will be the one to deliver In Character messages that Cecilie writes. She is a boreal owl. |-|•= Estrelle is the Bennett Family Owl, which means she delivers In Character messages for Silena Bennett and Suzanna Williams. She is an eagle owl. |-|•= She's not exactly an owl but we don't exactly have an Eaglery, amirite? Namayan is the Iglesias Family Owl and delivers In Character messages for Victoria Iglesias. She is a Philippine eagle and is named after the ancient Kingdom of Namayan. |-|•= Well, at least Namayan's not alone! Ludwig is the Beilschmidt Family's messenger. He delivers In Character messages for Julchen Beilschmidt. He is a Golden Eagle. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Archives #Part 1 Talk Page Start Re: Sure do you want me to use Damian or Saro first? Line 'em up Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Two Things #That Leifchen child's bio is...something else. And I love it. #Can I use your template for Lucas Rivers-Scott, Ariane Schmidt, and Saoirse Thompson please? :Thank you so much! :D Re: William Knightley Go ahead. RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to do a Clarissa and Mathia rp? MerisaMist 22:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Um maybe at The Little Dutch Cottage/Backyard? MerisaMist 23:04, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I can. MerisaMist 23:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Cecilie We need to roleplay her and Rheine soon :p Psst Jeez am I oblivious or WHAT? I was stalking through pages and FINALLY noticed that little Clarissa Adler had so many TMI references I wanted to hit myself... LIKE COME ON, LUCIAN AND JOCELYN AND A VILLA LIKE WHAT OMNIA HOW DID YOU MISS THAT Friendly Quidditch Game? So Leif sort of challenged Lena & the Harpies to a friendly Quidditch game here. Would you (and Julchen) be willing to play? 20:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Newest level of insanity First I plan a chameleon witch, then I come up with this. I'm not sure if you're willing to go along with this, but William's heavily involved but yeah. Here, click Notes, then Arella. This is what I came up with in the middle of the afternoon. Depression apparently brings out my most crack plot ideas ever. :ASCLEPIUS/SOA HAS LEFT ME WITH A RAINCHECK WE CAN MAKE THIS HAPPEN HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH : Letter for William Hogwarts is open Cecilie & Rheine. Victoria & Rheine fall-out because she's getting overemotional over Lyssa. Katherine & Cecilia. AND MOST DEFINITELY FEEL LIKE HAVING ARELLA TRACK WILLIAM DOWN TO YELL AT HIM. 'Kay, cause I'm procrastinating- :Common Room for Rheine/Toria fall out? Or somewhere more private? I dunno... :Citadel of the Lost for William and Arella shouting match? XD I'm not sure if it's allowed as it obv states Black Parade only...but I dunno where /else/ they could talk without attracting unwanted attention (Knockturn Alley has wizards too so yeah.) :Potion-Mixing Room again for Cecilie and Rheine? I dunno >< Maybe Dungeons, even? I can't decide so you decide :L ARMP OKAY SO I'VE FINALLY SUCCUMBED TO THE IDEA OF MAKING A FILIPINO CHARACTER. (Well, I've got her planned out all in my head. :P Meet Hazelle Maria. She agonizes over the fact that there aren't any rice or spoons at Hogwarts, likes to sing OPM in the shower, and speaks Taglish af. She acts like a prinsesa when she's around other people because she sorta is a prinsesa.) She could be part of any house. I was thinking Del Castillo 'cause NCR but I wanted to check with you since they're the Greater House. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Update: I am ARMP trash. I want to advertise it to everyone. I am ARMP's number one fan you have no idea Diyos ko LittleRedCrazyHood 01:32, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D For Victoria This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Interview Calling all Ballycastle Bats players! The Ballycastle Bats are being interviewed and are to take part in a photoshoot for a large article in Witch Weekly! Please may your Batter report to The Leaky Cauldron for the interview. 16:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ARMP Again I ish kind of debating whether or not to make Corrine (Fernandez girl) to a third or fourth year. Realized I had a second year already, just letting thee and Red know :D ......Bruh.... ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU XD buttt can I have the leche flan and mangoez anyway? :3 RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Clarissa with Mathia? MerisaMist 01:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) What about the Clock Tower Courtyard? MerisaMist 22:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ship headcanon Headcanon that whenever Cecilie finds out Rheine's been crying (which only ever happens when it's Lyssa's death anniversary or involving Boyce) she automatically asks if she should send a cobra to him bc she's pretty sure it's almost always Boyce since the death anniversary is like only on August-September. XD